1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a disc carrier assembly for a spindle motor for an optical disc drive. In particular, the present invention relates to a disc carrier assembly for a spindle motor with improved rotational stability.
2. Description of Related Art
FIG. 3 is a sectional view of a conventional spindle motor for an optical disc drive. The spindle motor includes a circuit board 90 having a hole through which an axial tube 92 extends. A coil 93 is mounted around the axial tube 92, and a shaft 94 is rotatably extended through the axial tube 92. A support member 91 is mounted to a lower end of the axial tube 92 and provides a support for a lower end of the shaft 94. A rotor 95 is securely engaged, by tight fitting, around the shaft 94 to turn therewith, and a ring magnet 96 is fixed to an inner periphery of the rotor 95. A disc carrier 97 is fixed, by tight fitting, to an upper end of the shaft 94 to turn therewith. An optical disc may be placed on the disc carrier 97 and turns together with the disc carrier 97 when the shaft 94 turns. However, since the disc carrier 97 and the rotor 95 are both fixed to the shaft 94 by tight fitting and spaced apart from each other, the assembling procedure is troublesome. Further, it was found that the optical disc rotated in an unstable, skew manner.